1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device including a display unit which displays a display screen, an image display method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
There have been conventionally proposed capsule endoscope systems configured to use a capsule endoscope for taking images of the inside of a subject to acquire in-vivo images of the inside of the subject and allow a doctor or the like to observe the in-vivo images (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-288612 and Japanese Patent No. 5385138).
A capsule endoscope, when being swallowed by a mouse of a subject for observation (examination), moves through the body cavity, for example, in the organs such as the stomach and the small intestine according to their peristalses, and take images of the inside of the subject at predetermined time intervals in the course of the movement before its natural expulsion. During the movement through the body cavity, the capsule endoscope also transmits data of the images taken in the body of the subject in sequence to the outside via wireless communication.
A capsule endoscope system includes a reception device and an image display device as well as the capsule endoscope described above.
The reception device receives the image data in sequence transmitted from the capsule endoscope and records the received image data in sequence in a portable recording medium inserted into the reception device.
When the portable recording medium is inserted into the image display device, the image display device imports the image data from the recording medium. Then, the image display device displays in-vivo images corresponding to the imported image data frame by frame in succession (frame-by-frame playback).
The doctor or the like reviews the in-vivo images displayed as described above to make a diagnosis on the subject.